Suffering in silence
by Chisana Ran
Summary: Un nouveau sommet mondial et une nouvelle dispute entre Arthur et Alfred. Mais cette fois-ci, les choses avaient dérapé. Elles avaient, vraiment, dérapé. L'américain souffre de son amour à sens unique pour l'anglais. Et Matthew se voit obligé de regarder son frère sombrer.


**Hey ! Me voici aujourd'hui avec un OS sur du UsUk, couple que je ne trouve pas assez développé sur le fandom français (Et je vous rassure, oui, le FrUk reste mon OTP, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dénigre les autres couples) J'ai eu l'inspiration de cette fic grâce à une poétesse anglaise du nom de Nikita Gill, ( Ce qu'elle fait est formidable, cherchez-la sur Google !) et plus précisément de poème « Suffering in Silence ». Je trouve qu'il allait bien au personnage d'Alfred, qui est lui pas mal dénigrer sur le fandom. C'est pourquoi, je prends un peu sa défense dans cette fic. J'ai aussi essayé de rendre Matthew plus « visible ». Mais bref vous verrez bien ! J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

 **Rating :** **On est sur du T. Yaoi, language vulgaire et sous-entendus pas très catholiques.**

 **Disclaimer :** **Hetalia n'est, malheureusement pas à moi, mais à son créateur, Himaruya.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Suffering in Silence

It is absolutely terrifying

The kind of deep suffering

The happiest looking people

Are able to hide inside themselves.

\- Nikita Gill

* * *

Alfred n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tellement mal. Garder son sourire, sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre à ce meeting fut une épreuve. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour tenir. C'était un véritable miracle. Ou peut-être était-ce un véritable cauchemar ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Alfred en avait marre. À chaque fois qu'il croyait que tout allait s'arranger, le contraire se produisait.

Arthur et lui s'étaient, encore, disputés à ce sommet mondial.

L'anglais lui en voulait toujours d'avoir pris son indépendance. Et la conversation, relativement banale entre eux, avait dérapé.

Au fur et à mesure que chacun argumentait, les voix se haussaient, et le ton se fit de plus en plus dur. Ils n'arrivèrent pas jusqu'aux insultes. Ou du moins, pas au sens où la plupart des gens l'entendaient.

Arthur avait frappé là où ça faisait mal, vraiment mal. Et selon Alfred, c'était bien pire que de simples insultes. Le mot n'était pas assez fort pour correspondre à ce qu'Arthur avait pu lui dire, et le choc qu'il avait reçu en entendant tout ça.

Mais il avait fait face.

Il avait encaissé, puis avait souri.

Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Mais, Alfred avait souri.

Il avait gardé la façade intacte. C'était bien le minimum qu'il se devait de faire devant autant de personnes. Après tout, il était la première puissance mondiale. La moindre faille que verraient ses ennemis serait pour eux, un endroit où s'engouffrer. Un petit quelque chose qui pourrait le déséquilibrer, et qui sait, leur permettre de le renverser pour prendre sa place. Il en allait de sa survie, de ne rien montrer.

Alors il souriait pour cacher sa douleur aux yeux de tous les autres.

Certes, Alfred pouvait avoir l'air enfantin, naïf ou encore insouciant, mais c'était seulement l'image qu'il souhaitait renvoyer. La réalité était tout autre. C'était l'un des principes de la guerre, et de la rivalité en général.

Quand tu es fort, feint la faiblesse, et quand tu es faible, feint la force.

Cette phrase, l'un des fils directeurs de sa vie. Mieux valait paraître idiot. À faire trop étalage de sa puissance, on précipitait sa chute. C'était ce qui était arrivé à l'Empire Romain, et aussi au petit Saint Empire Romain. Et à la fin, c'était même arrivé à Arthur. À trop se vanter, il avait perdu son Empire.

Alors, pour pallier au problème, Alfred avait décidé de jouer un rôle : celui du « héros ». D'un héros stupide, pour être plus précis. Il affirmait sa puissance sans que les gens ne le prennent réellement au sérieux. Le compromis le plus viable qu'il avait pu trouver. Son efficacité n'était plus à prouver : l'américain arrivait à duper tout le monde, ou presque.

Ivan était le seul dissident, hors contexte familial.

Alfred avait dû se dévoiler et utiliser un maximum de ses capacités pour le vaincre pendant la Guerre Froide. À ce moment là, le russe avait eu un aperçu de qui était en réalité Alfred F. Jones. Et cette vision l'avait entraîné dans les profondeurs de la défaite.

Si Ivan n'avait encore rien dévoilé de tout ça, c'est parce qu'Alfred avait aussi vu qui était réellement le russe. C'était un accord tacite entre eux, si l'un parle, l'autre le ferait aussi. Mais, tous les deux tenaient à garder leur petit secret intact, c'est pourquoi aucun des deux hommes n'avait pipé mot à propos de ça.

Parmi sa famille, son jumeau le connaissait vraiment.

Ils avaient partagé le même ventre, celui de Native America, et même s'ils n'avaient pas passé toute leur enfance ensemble, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Alfred lisait en Matthew comme dans un livre ouvert, et la réciproque était également vraie. Le canadien savait bien que son frère était loin, très loin, d'être aussi idiot qu'il ne voulait le faire paraître.

Matthew savait qu'Alfred était devenu un professionnel dans l'art de la duperie. Il cachait ses sentiments, ses objectifs et ses pensées parmi une multitude d'autres. En soi, il utilisait une forêt pour cacher un arbre.

Pour ça, il tenait d'Arthur. Alfred était un stratège dans l'âme. Et en tant que tel, il ne dévoilait rien. Jamais rien. L'anglais était peut-être bon dans ce domaine, mais lui excellait. C'était l'une des choses dont il était le plus sûr. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu détrôner Arthur en tant que première puissance mondiale ?

Alfred était fort, mais il n'était pas invincible. Il souffrait en silence. C'était le prix à payer pour rester au sommet. Peu de personnes en étaient conscientes, et il pensait qu'Angleterre en faisait partie. Il fallait croire que non. Sinon, comment Arthur aurait-il pu lui faire ça ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire ça ?

Alfred avait sincèrement cru que l'anglais le comprenait, que l'anglais savait. Ses espoirs étaient montés tellement haut, la chute n'en était que plus dure. Arthur avait vraiment un statut particulier aux yeux de l'américain, c'était sûrement ça qui faisait qu'il l'avait aussi mal vécu.

Arthur était l'homme qui l'avait élevé. C'était sa « nation-mère ». Petit, Alfred l'avait considéré comme un frère, comme un modèle à suivre. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule hâte : grandir pour pouvoir être sur un pied d'égalité face à l'anglais.

Mais maintenant que c'était chose faite, les choses avaient changé. Elles s'étaient envenimées.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu sa Guerre d'Indépendance. Le lien qui les unissait en avait tellement souffert ! Ils avaient quasiment mis un siècle avant de se reparler. Mais Arthur était rancunier, et un malaise subsistait toujours entre eux. La seule fois où l'anglais avait mis de côté son égo mal placé, était pendant sa guerre civile. Il était venu le soutenir pendant sa période de folie.

Mais malheureusement, il avait appris bien plus tard que ce fait extraordinaire était dû à Matthew. Le canadien avait supplié Arthur de venir, et ce dernier avait fini par céder. Quand il l'avait appris, Alfred s'était évanoui, politiquement parlant, pendant plus de deux mois. Et lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Mais même s'il avait souffert de cette « trahison », il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de venir secourir l'Angleterre lors des deux Guerres Mondiales. Même s'il était toujours mal en point de la crise de 1929 pour la deuxième, il était venu l'aider. Il ne supportait pas de voir l'anglais souffrir alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Mais même cela n'eut pas les effets escomptés par Alfred. L'américain ne se remettait pas de voir Arthur s'éloigner de lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait. C'était grâce à lui s'ils avaient gagné ! C'était lui qui était venu à leur secours ! Et pourtant, ce n'était pas lui qu'il vint voir à la fin de la guerre. Non… Il était parti voir Francis…

Et pendant que l'américain observait ses relations avec la nation britannique se dégrader à vue d'œil, les relations franco-anglaises, elles, se raffermissaient. Et Alfred l'avait mal vécu. Très mal vécu.

Au début, il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il était aussi blessé par le fait que France soit si proche d'Arthur. Alors il avait fermé les yeux. Il avait détourné ses pensées et avait entamé une guerre contre Ivan. Ça avait presque marché…il avait été distrait plus de quarante ans.

Mais la réalité le rattrapa. Elle le fit à plusieurs reprises, comme par exemple avec cette stupide idée du Tunnel sous la manche. À peine trois ans après la fin de sa guerre contre Ivan, Arthur et Francis lui sortait cette…chose.

Ce fut l'un des éléments déclencheurs de sa prise conscience. Ça, et la perspicacité de Matthew, qui ne se gênait pas pour le secouer un bon coup quand il en avait besoin. Avec son frère, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, un peu comme avec lui.

Et après plusieurs années de réflexion, il trouva la solution de son propre comportement. Et maintenant qu'il tenait la clé de cette énigme entre ses mains, ça lui paraissait tellement évident !

Il _aimait_ Arthur.

Il ne l'aimait pas comme on le ferait pour l'homme qui nous a élevés, ou comme on le ferait pour un frère. Non, il aimait Arthur de la façon la plus romantique qui soit.

Alfred aimait tout de son anglais.

Il aimait son physique. L'américain était irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux vert émeraude, ses sourcils broussailleux et son sourire éclatant, qu'il montrait bien trop peu. Il aimait évidemment tout ça.

Mais avant tout, il aimait sa personnalité. Ses manies en tant que gentlemen, son toc et son respect pour l'heure du _tea time_ , sa mauvaise foi légendaire, sa rancune à toute épreuve ou encore sa mauvaise humeur quasi constante. En réalité, il adorait tous ses petits défauts, probablement encore plus que ses qualités.

Et cette constatation fut pour lui, le début de la fin. Et pour cause, il savait que l'anglais ne l'aimait pas du même amour que lui.

Plus Alfred observait la situation, et plus il voyait qu'Arthur était attiré par Francis, et que Francis était attiré par Arthur.

Il s'était battu contre lui-même pour savoir comment réagir à ça. Matthew en avait été témoin. Ça n'avait pas été joli à voir. Puis le canadien avait vu son jumeau faire son choix.

Pour le lui annoncer, Alfred lui avait sorti une phrase bateau du style :

« Le plus important pour moi, c'est qu'il soit heureux. S'il l'est dans les bras de Francis, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Tant que lui est heureux, je le suis moi aussi… »

Ce mensonge était tellement gros, tellement évident, qu'une dispute d'une violence inouïe éclata entre les deux frères. Rares étaient les fois où Matthew se mettait vraiment en colère, mais ici, ce fut le cas. Mais malgré ça, l'américain ne démordit pas.

Des mots furent criés, des joues furent giflées et des portes furent claquées, mais rien ne changea.

Alfred restait borné dans son idée idiote.

Matthew n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son frère était aussi têtu, ça le dépassait. Il ne retourna voir son jumeau que quelques jours plus tard, après s'être calmé. À défaut de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, il devait au moins le soutenir. Il dût dès lors regarder Alfred sombrer petit à petit, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

La consommation d'antidépresseurs des États-Unis avait augmenté de quatre cents pourcents en à peine vingt ans.

C'était le reflet de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait l'américain, plongé dans sa déception amoureuse. Mais ça, personne ne le voyait. Les nations s'arrêtaient à l'image première que renvoyait Alfred. Une personne heureuse, insouciante et quelque peu tête en l'air.

Personne ne prenait vraiment le temps d'observer les petits détails qui prouvaient le véritable état de l'américain, hormis lui et le russe. Ivan et Alfred ayant passé trop de temps à se battre ensemble pour que le grand blond ne le remarque pas.

Alfred souffrait en silence.

 _C'était absolument terrifiant de voir toutes les souffrances qu'une personne d'apparence heureuse arrivait à cacher au fond d'elle-même._

Et ce sommet mondial, qui semblait banal, avait dérapé de la pire manière qui soit aux yeux de Matthew. Ses pires cauchemars avaient pris formes, ils s'étaient réalisés dans le monde réel.

Les petites piques qu'Alfred lançait habituellement à Arthur avaient pris une ampleur jamais égalée. Personne n'avait compris pourquoi Arthur avait pris la mouche comme ça, mais les faits étaient là. C'était arrivé. Et au cours de cette dispute, il avait vu son jumeau se tendre, il avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux bleus, il avait vu que c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. Le fait que ce soit Francis qui intervienne pour les arrêter n'arrangea rien à l'affaire, bien au contraire.

Pour la première fois, Matthew avait peur de son frère. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Il avait peur de savoir comment l'américain allait agir après ça.

Les sourires et la bonne humeur de façade d'Alfred ne le trompèrent pas. Quelque chose s'était brisé, et le canadien ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose d'important ou pas. Il redoutait de connaître la réponse.

Heureusement pour lui, son absence de présence le rendait presque invisible aux yeux des autres. Il était loin d'être aussi doué qu'Alfred pour cacher ses sentiments, et là, l'inquiétude et la peur se lisait très nettement sur les traits de son visage.

Lorsqu'Allemagne annonça la pause, Matthew se précipitait déjà vers son frère, histoire de jauger l'étendue des dégâts. Mais quelqu'un avec une poigne forte l'avait retenu.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Matve. Si tu cherches à savoir maintenant, il est possible qu'il soit incapable de remettre son masque. »

Le petit blond se retourna pour faire face à Russie. Voilà qui confirmait ses théories. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué l'état d'Alfred. Mais le fait que ce soit Ivan ne le rassurait pas. Même si lui et le russe s'entendait très bien, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour les deux autres hommes.

Mais Matthew devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort dans ses propos. Qui sait, si Alfred sera capable de refaire semblant si jamais il vidait son sac maintenant ? Mieux valait qu'il le prenne à part pour parler à la fin du meeting. C'était plus prudent, le russe avait raison.

Voyant qu'il avait réussi à stopper la canadien, Ivan relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait avec ses doigts sur le bras frêle du jeune homme.

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour Alfred, ce serait mentir, mais il n'était pas serein. Voir sa Némésis dans un état pareil ne lui plaisait pas outre mesure. D'autant plus que ce n'était même pas lui, la cause de cet état.

Même s'ils n'étaient pas amis, il y avait une sorte de respect mutuel envers la personne de l'autre depuis la fin de la Guerre Froide. C'est pourquoi il avait stoppé Matthew qui semblait bien partit dans sa lancée. S'il pouvait éviter les dégâts supplémentaires, ça l'arrangerait.

Mais tout au fond de lui, Ivan sentait la curiosité poindre. Il se demandait comment toute cette histoire allait bien pouvoir se finir.

҉

Matthew l'avait suivi jusque chez lui sans lui demander la permission. Mais là, actuellement, Alfred s'en foutait. Il avait juste besoin de se défouler. Que son frère soit le spectateur de sa colère lui importait peu, voire même pas du tout.

Il frappait sans relâche le sac de frappe devant lui.

Le corps-à-corps était une de ses spécialités. Les États-Unis restaient une nation fortement portée sur la pratique militaire, il était donc normal qu'Alfred le soit lui-même. Il était le reflet de sa population. Quoi qu'en disent les autres pays, Alfred était superbement bien taillé et excellait dans la plupart des arts de combat.

Comment souvent, il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences.

Cela se ressentait d'autant plus à cet instant précis. La force qu'il mettait dans chacun de ses coups était impressionnante. Matthew se demandait sérieusement de quoi était fait ce sac de frappe pour résister à une pression pareille.

Alors tout ça, combiné au malaise ambiant, il n'osait pas dire un mot.

Mais après toutes ces années passées à ses côtés, le canadien savait qu'il fallait d'abord qu'Alfred se défoule avant de pouvoir entamer un début de conversation. Par conséquent, il observa un peu plus son frère. Il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire en attendant qu'il se calme.

Ses yeux se posèrent donc sur la silhouette en sueur de l'américain.

Alfred était vraiment quelqu'un de puissant, de toutes les manières possibles.

Physiquement parlant, il était fort. Ses muscles étaient présents, malgré les tonnes de malbouffe qu'il arrivait à engouffrer. Il entretenait sa forme physique. Et quand il le voulait vraiment, il avait une aura de commandement impressionnante. Une aura digne de la première puissance mondiale qu'il incarnait.

Mentalement parlant, c'était la même chose. L'américain ne lâchait jamais rien, il avait une détermination à toute épreuve, chose qu'admirait Matthew. Certes, il lui arrivait des fois de craquer sous la pression, comme maintenant, mais il ne le faisait jamais en public. Quand il craquait, c'était toujours derrière les portes closes. Le canadien voyait comme un privilège le fait qu'Alfred l'autorise à être proche de lui dans ces moments-là.

Matthew admirait vraiment son frère…

Il avait tellement plus de qualité que lui… Son seul pouvoir à lui, c'était de disparaître. Bien sûr, on disait de lui qu'il était un bon confident, qu'il avait une oreille attentive ou encore qu'il était de bon conseil. Le canadien ne trouvait pas vraiment, mais bon, il essaierait au moins de l'être aujourd'hui.

S'il l'entendait, Alfred le gronderait et lui dirait que c'est faux, qu'il était quelqu'un d'absolument formidable. Mais Matthew restait Matthew. Le canadien n'était pas connu pour son incroyable confiance en soi.

Mais là, peu importait de comment il se sentait, il prendrait sur lui, comme le faisait si bien Alfred, et tenterait d'aider ce dernier du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

L'américain n'ayant pas l'air de vouloir arrêter la maltraitance envers son sac de frappe, Matthew réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. Le problème, était qu'il n'arrivait pas à avoir une seule idée. Comment réconforter Alfred d'un nouveau coup dur sur le plan amoureux ?...

Son esprit cogita pendant un temps qui lui semblait infini. À chaque fois qu'il pensait tenir quelques paroles passables, il trouvait toujours un détail qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Matthew était tellement concentré dans ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'Alfred commençait lentement, mais sûrement, à se calmer. C'est pourquoi il sursauta de peur lorsque son jumeau lança un dernier coup en direction du sac. Coup par lequel le pauvre objet rendit l'âme. Il avait tenu la route pendant qu'Alfred se défoulait dessus, mais il s'était déchiré au dernier moment. C'était triste…

Il resta hypnotisé quelques secondes à la vue des petits grains ressemblant à du sable s'écouler de l'ouverture créée par les poings d'Alfred. Et ce laps du temps permit à l'américain de récupérer ses lunettes balancées vulgairement dans un coin un peu plus tôt, et de sortir sans un bruit de la salle d'entraînement.

Après être enfin sortie de sa transe, et ayant remarqué la disparition subite de son frère, Matthew sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cuisine. C'était toujours là qu'allait Alfred après s'être défoulé, il fallait bien qu'il reprenne des forces. Et c'est bien là qu'il retrouvât le blond. Il se faufila alors dans la cuisine, dans un pur style américain, ça va de soi.

Son jumeau lui tournait le dos, mais Matthew était sûr qu'Alfred savait qu'il était derrière lui. C'était bien la seule personne qui remarquait toujours sa présence, même quand il souhaitait plus que tout au monde être invisible.

Le cœur de Matthew s'accéléra, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Il regardait simplement son frère se mouvoir devant lui. Il le regardait s'asperger de l'eau sur la figure avant de se diriger vers son réfrigérateur pour y dénicher une bouteille de cola. D'ailleurs, il en but largement plus de la moitié, en une seule fois. Alfred avait une sacrée bonne descente… Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas un penchant prononcé pour l'alcool, sinon il aurait eu le profil-type de l'ivrogne.

Mais ce n'était pas en restant planté là comme un idiot que Matthew allait l'aider. Le canadien savait que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler, mais il hésitait quand même.

Matthew ne voulait pas empirer les choses par des paroles maladroites. Il avait beau avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire, le doute le rongeait peu à peu. Que faire si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Un léger frisson parcourut son corps à cette simple pensée. Non, non, non, et non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être pessimiste. Tout allait bien se passer… il ne saurait pas quoi faire autrement…

Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança. Entre ne rien dire et laisser Alfred seul avec son chagrin, ou essayer de l'aider, le blond préférait largement tenter sa chance. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

« Alfred, je…je sais que je ne peux pas imaginer comment tu te sens, et je sais que tu vas sûrement trouver stupide ce que je vais te dire, mais…même si tu as mal maintenant, la douleur s'estompera avec le temps… »

Matthew s'était pétrifié dès qu'il eut fini de parler, attendant la réaction de l'américain.

Ce dernier s'était arrêté dans son mouvement. Il reposa le donut qu'il avait pris dans le but de le manger, et se rapprocha de Canada. Ses gestes étaient lents et semblaient parfaitement contrôlés. C'était anormal, Alfred n'est jamais si calme d'habitude.

La maison était vide de tous sons, on entendait seulement la respiration des deux jeunes hommes.

Alfred, qui avait la tête baissée, la releva et regarda son frère dans les yeux.

Matthew n'arrivait pas à décrire quel genre d'émotions il voyait dans les iris bleus de son aîné. Cela ressemblait à des choses comme de la lassitude, peut-être du regret aussi. Dans tous les cas, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Ce genre de sentiment n'aurait jamais dû prendre possession de son frère.

Alfred comprit avec la tête que faisait son cadet, que le canadien s'inquiétait pour lui. Matthew s'inquiétait toujours pour lui. C'était presque mignon comme attitude. S'il n'avait pas été aussi abattu, l'américain aurait très probablement souri et aurait plaisanté là-dessus. Mais malheureusement, il ne se sentait pas la force de la faire.

Alfred était conscient que sa manière d'être était loin d'être habituelle. Il savait que cela inquiéterait sûrement encore plus Matthew, mais il en avait marre de mentir. Il était fatigué et souhaitait pour une fois être honnête avec lui-même, et avec son frère également. Car vouloir cacher son état déplorable à son jumeau revenait à l'insulter de faible, et à le croire incapable de faire face à la réalité. Et ce n'était aucunement ses intentions.

Alors, en signe de respect il ne mentirait pas. Il posa alors délicatement une main sur son épaule, et lui dit :

« Mattie, ce genre de douleur ne disparaît jamais, on apprend simplement à vivre avec. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour le héros, je vais bien. »

Il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'œil et d'un petit sourire se voulant joyeux. Ses bonnes résolutions prises et adoptées quelques instants plus tôt s'étaient déjà envolées.

Dire la vérité reviendrait automatiquement à blesser Matthew. Et Alfred préférait largement « l'insulter » que de le voir souffrir à cause de lui.

Il agissait en grand frère surprotecteur, il le savait. Mais il l'assumait.

Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de cette période où il avait décidé de « libérer » Matthew de l'emprise de l'anglais. Et dans ce processus, dans cette guerre, il avait fait connaître ce qu'était la véritable douleur à son jumeau. Ses gestes, ses paroles et ses actes de l'époque, il les regrettait plus que n'importe quoi. Mais on ne pouvait pas défaire l'histoire.

Donc, pour expier ses fautes, il avait pris comme décision de ne plus jamais blesser Matthew. Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Et il avait tenu, et tiendrait toujours cette promesse à lui-même. La famille avant tout.

Alors s'il fallait lui mentir pour le protéger, il le ferait. Alfred lui devait bien ça. Et pour que la pilule passe mieux, il avait ressorti son masque et son attitude de héros. C'était presque devenu un réflexe pour lui quand la situation prenant une tournure inattendue ou à laquelle il ne voulait pas faire face. C'était alarmant. Un jour, à force de se mentir à lui-même, Alfred commencerait peut-être à croire à son propre marketing.

Vive les USA ! Nos sauveurs ! Les héros du monde !

Mais il aurait dû se douter que ça ne fonctionnerait pas avec son jumeau. Ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il lui embrassa le front, lui murmura un « merci » à l'oreille, et partit s'asseoir rapidement dans le canapé.

Confortablement installé, il ferma les yeux, rejeta la tête en arrière et prit une grande inspiration. Jamais une douleur émotionnelle ne lui avait paru aussi insupportable. C'était un genre de souffrance tout à fait nouvelle. Ce n'était pas la même chose que lorsqu'il sentait son peuple se déchirer dans une guerre civile.

C'était autre chose. Inconnu. Puissant. Horriblement douloureux.

Même s'il avait les yeux fermés, Alfred sentait le monde en perpétuel mouvement autour de lui. Ça semblait même s'accélérer ! C'était atroce, ça lui donnait envie de vomir. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il vomisse, son estomac était vide. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis le dernier meeting. La seule chose qui le remplissait était le soda qu'il avait bu un peu plus tôt.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer, car il sentait que s'il se laissait aller, les larmes ne tarderaient pas à venir. Il ne voulait pas offrir un spectacle si pitoyable à Matthew.

D'ailleurs, il sentait la présence de ce dernier se déplacer pour se rapprocher. Cela se confirma quand il sentit un poids s'installer à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il garda les yeux fermés, se concentrant pour se détendre, et pour surtout, ne rien laisser paraître. Son souffle était bruyant, il s'en rendait compte, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Son corps était engourdi, aucun de ses muscles ne semblait disposer à lui obéir. Il subissait une rébellion de ses propres membres. C'était désagréablement étrange.

Canada ne commenta pas son attitude. Il voyait bien qu'Alfred se battait contre lui-même. Il connaissait partiellement les réponses de son comportement, et c'est en toutes connaissances des causes et conséquences qu'il avait agi. Matthew avait décidé de se caler contre son frère. Il s'agrippa à Alfred comme il le ferait avec une peluche. C'était comme quand ils étaient enfant, et que le canadien avait fait un cauchemar.

Cette étreinte purement fraternelle fit le plus grand bien à l'américain. La chaleur humaine, le souffle s'échouant contre son torse, ça le rassurerait de bien des façons. D'un côté, son jumeau s'appuyait sur lui, ce qui le réconfortait sur sa force. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeune homme s'appuyait sur lui d'une manière particulière depuis laquelle Alfred pouvait s'appuyer sur lui en retour.

La symbolique de ce geste était plus que parlante.

Matthew ne disait rien, il agissait simplement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre.

C'était sûrement une des plus belles déclarations d'amour et de confiance qu'on ne lui avait jamais faits.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alfred aurait pu demander de mieux ? Rien. Matthew était vraiment une personne extraordinaire. Il était absolument incroyable. L'américain ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas plus confiance en lui.

En guise de réponse, il serra le canadien un peu plus fort contre lui. Ses actes faisaient office de paroles. Ils disaient « merci » au blond, pour tout ce qu'il faisait et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Matthew n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Maintenant qu'Alfred l'avait accepté auprès de lui, il ne le lâcherait plus.

Les deux frères restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce que l'américain tombe dans le sommeil. Peu importait s'ils étaient au beau milieu de la matinée.

Ils étaient restés dans leur mutisme depuis l'épisode dans la cuisine. Exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient en mots était impossible, et cela n'aurait de toute façon rien changé. Avec Alfred, les gestes valaient toujours plus que de belles paroles en l'air.

Certes, Matthew avait dû jouer au bras de fer avec sa volonté quand il avait vu les larmes rouler silencieusement sur les joues de son frère, mais il n'avait pas cédé. Il ne devait pas céder.

Le canadien avait seulement attendu.

Il avait attendu que son frère se calme et s'endort. Matthew lui avait juste imposé sa présence, pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul.

Et bercé par le souffle endormi d'Alfred, il avait lui aussi sombrer dans les abysses du sommeil. Il fallait bien qu'il se repose, car bien que ce soit l'américain qui souffre, Matthew était mal en point de voir son frère ainsi.

Alors, un peu de sommeil leur ferait du bien, à tous les deux.

҉

Lorsque les deux hommes se réveillèrent, ce fut par un sursaut conjoint.

En effet, ce fut le bruit de la sonnette qui les réveilla. Encore à moitié endormis, Alfred et Matthew ne réagirent pas dans l'immédiat. Et lorsqu'ils se décidèrent enfin à bouger, ce ne fut que pour regarder l'heure sur leurs portables.

4 : 30 PM

Ils avaient dormi si longtemps ?! Les deux hommes s'étaient endormis en milieu de matinée, et ils s'étaient réveillés en milieu d'après-midi ?!

Mais ce n'était pas la véritable question que se posait Matthew. Non, la vraie question était bien plus improbable…

Pourquoi l'horloge interne d'Alfred ne l'avait pas réveillé à midi ?!

Ça ne pouvait annoncer que deux choses. La première était que l'apocalypse soit imminente. La deuxième était qu'Alfred soit malade.

Au vu des derniers évènements en date, Matthew pencherait plus pour la seconde option, mais sait-on jamais.

Ils sursautèrent encore, en se cognant le front cette fois-ci, quand la sonnette se fit de nouveau entendre. La personne derrière la porte tenait apparemment à voir Alfred. Voyant que son frère ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour aller ouvrir, Matthew prit l'initiative de le faire lui-même. Il était trop poli pour ne pas ouvrir la porte quand quelqu'un sonnait.

Le sommeil avait eu un effet des plus réparateurs sur les deux jeunes hommes, le chagrin et les regrets semblaient avoir bien moins d'ampleur que lorsqu'ils s'étaient assoupis. Il ne fallait pas laisser qui que ce soit gâcher les bénéfices de cette sieste improvisée.

Le temps qu'il se déplace jusque dans l'entrée, la personne avait actionné la sonnette encore une fois. Étant donné qu'Alfred était plus que probablement contre toutes visites, comme lui d'ailleurs, il allait falloir que le canadien se débrouille pour faire partir la ou les personnes voulant voir l'américain.

Matthew espérait que ce serait un membre du gouvernement américain venu chercher sa nation. Comme les deux frères étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, les gens ne s'étonnaient plus de voir la nation canadienne au lieu de leur nation américaine. Il aurait juste à leur expliquer vaguement la situation, et ils les laisseraient tranquilles. Oh oui, Matthew avait vraiment envie de voir des gens du gouvernement de son frère derrière cette porte ! Ça lui faciliterait bien la tâche.

Mais hélas, ce ne fut évidemment pas le cas.

Au contraire, Matthew sentit la panique parcourir ses veines quand il vit qui était posté sur le perron de son frère. C'était une véritable catastrophe. À tel point que le canadien se demandait le plus sérieusement du monde comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ce bourbier.

Car quand il ouvrit la porte, il ne découvrit nul autre qu'Arthur Kirkland, la nation britannique en personne.

« Matthew ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Alfred ?

\- Euh… »

Il se rappela ce moment où il s'était demandé pourquoi Alfred ne s'était pas réveillé à midi… l'option de l'apocalypse lui semblait à présent des plus plausible. C'était peut-être même un mélange des deux options ! L'horreur…

Mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, Matthew ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre à l'anglais. C'était la pire des idées que de le laisser entrer, mais le canadien n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour se « débarrasser » d'Arthur. Merde ! Alfred s'était calmé et était un minimum reposé, ce n'était pas le moment pour voir débarquer la source de leurs « problèmes » ! Malgré tout le respecte et l'amour qu'il portait à Arthur, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment… Il devait trouver une solution, et vite.

« Au vu de ton air surpris, je suppose qu'Alfred n'a pas vu mon message ?

\- Non… Quel message ?

\- J'ai dit que je passerai prendre le _tea time_ avec lui, j'ai besoin de lui parler. Je peux entrer ?

\- C'est-à-dire que… »

Matthew comprit que la dernière question d'Arthur était purement rhétorique quand ce dernier s'invita dans la maison de l'américain, et ce, sans attendre la réponse de Canada.

Tentative de repousser l'envahisseur anglais : lamentablement échoué…

Le jeune homme soupira discrètement. Maintenant, le mal était fait. Il ne pouvait pas décemment dire à l'anglais de s'en aller. Premièrement, ce n'était pas poli, et puis Matthew était tout bonnement incapable de s'imposer assez pour faire partir Arthur.

Le canadien croisait les doigts pour que tout se passe bien. Il espérait sincèrement que tout irait pour le mieux, car dans le cas contraire, il pressentait que ça allait devenir un vrai carnage. Pourvu qu'Alfred ne lui en veuille pas trop…

Matthew referma lentement la porte. Il se demanda quel pouvait bien être le sujet dont Arthur voulait vraisemblablement discuter avec l'américain. Le canadien espérait que ça ne serait rien de trop grave, ou en tout cas, une chose qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le dernier meeting. Mais si c'était le cas et que ça dérapait, il pourrait seulement essayer de tempérer les deux hommes. Mais bon, il n'allait pas faire de plan sur la comète, si ça se trouve, tout se passerait à merveille !...

L'anglais n'avait pas attendu la fin des réflexions du jeune homme pour se rendre dans le salon à la rencontre d'Alfred. Il semblait même au canadien qu'ils avaient entamé un début de discussion. Mais Matthew, n'étant pas assez rapide dans sa phase de réveil, ne réussit pas à entendre ce qu'Arthur et son frère s'étaient dit. Il put simplement voir le britannique se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il partit machinalement se rasseoir à côté d'Alfred. Il essaya de lire quelque chose sur son visage, mais il était complètement fermé. Rien ne transparaissait à travers ses traits, que ce soit mauvais ou non. Matthew avait vraiment horreur de voir son jumeau dans un tel état. S'il n'avait pas été aussi pacifique, il aurait probablement été en colère. Premièrement, il n'aimait pas que l'on s'en prenne à l'un des membres de sa famille, et puis dans un deuxième temps, il n'aimait pas voir Alfred si amorphe. Il espérait qu'un jour, l'autre en prenne conscience et se reprenne en main.

À un moment, il réussit à capter le regard azur de son frère. L'inquiétude était aisément décelable dans les prunelles améthyste de Matthew. Et quand ce dernier interrogea l'américain du regard pour avoir une idée de sa conversation avec Arthur, il lui répondit :

« Il est parti faire des scones et préparer le thé. Pour le _tea time_. »

Maintenant qu'Alfred lui avait dit, ça lui paraissait évident. De plus, l'anglais lui avait clairement dit en entrant dans la maison qu'il était venu dans ce but précis. Son inquiétude l'embrouillait plus qu'autre chose.

Et sans approfondir plus que cela la discussion, les deux jeunes hommes attendirent en silence. Ils attendirent jusqu'à qu'Arthur revienne de la cuisine à 5 :00 PM pile, avec un plateau comportant des scones brûlés, une théière fumante et trois tasses.

De son côté, la nation anglaise avait cuisiné sans penser à ce qui allait suivre. La vérité, était qu'Arthur appréhendait cette rencontre avec son ancienne colonie.

Avec un peu de recul, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était parti trop loin dans ses propos et qu'il avait plus que probablement blessé Alfred. La présence du canadien le confortait dans cette dernière idée. Il savait que les jumeaux étaient extrêmement proches l'un de l'autre. Le fait que Matthew soit ici en disait déjà long sur la situation à laquelle l'anglais faisait face.

Arthur avait bien vu qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue, mais il avait préféré s'imposer plutôt que de laisser les non-dits et la rancune prendre le dessus dans le peu de relation qu'il lui restait avec l'américain. Le britannique avait toujours regretté la période où il ne côtoyait plus du tout Alfred, après sa Guerre d'Indépendance, et il ne souhaitait en aucun cas revivre une expérience pareille.

Il était tendu, mais ses manières de gentlemen, comme sa mauvaise foi, l'obligeaient à ne rien laisser paraître. Pendant qu'il servait le thé à tout le monde, il s'autorisa à jeter un discret coup d'œil vers Alfred. Et ce qu'il vit le perturba tellement qu'il avait failli renverser le thé sur la table basse.

Son plus-si-petit protégé semblait tellement fatigué ! C'était incroyable venant de la part de l'américain, qui était une véritable pile électrique ! Son sourire avait disparu, et la bonne humeur paraissait avoir déserté son visage. C'était une vision des plus surprenantes pour lui.

Mais ce n'est pas ça, qui le déstabilisa vraiment. Non, c'était les traces de larmes qu'Alfred avait sur les joues, et ses yeux gonflés aussi. Ça, c'était vraiment… anormal.

Arthur sentit un douloureux sentiment de culpabilité lui prendre les tripes. Il n'arriva plus à respirer pendant quelques secondes. Sa fréquence cardiaque s'accéléra sans aucune raison apparente. Sa température corporelle avait, elle aussi, brusquement augmenté. Il avait chaud. Il se sentait mal. Ou avait-il mal ? La frontière entre ces deux informations lui paraissait des plus incertaines. Il sentit une goutte de sueur dévaler sa nuque dans le même temps où il entendait son propre sang pulser dans ses veines.

Ce n'était quand même pas à cause de lui…si ?

Mais quand il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Alfred, ce dernier avait encore changé. Il était redevenu la personne qu'il croisait aux différents meetings.

Le masque qu'avait utilisé l'américain était parfait, si parfait qu'Arthur se demandait s'il n'avait pas rêvé l'Alfred qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt. Le seul détail qui gâchait tous les efforts du blond était les traces de larmes toujours présentes sur son visage.

Pour une fois, ce _stupid frog_ ne l'avait pas baratiné. Alfred avait été blessé par tout ce qu'Arthur avait pu lui dire. À cet instant, l'anglais ressentait une certaine amertume envers lui-même.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Francis lui faisait remarquer les réactions bizarres de son ancienne colonie envers lui. En fait, ça remontait tellement loin qu'il avait oublié quand le français lui en avait parlé pour la première fois.

Mais comme ce _bloody wanker_ cherchait perpétuellement à se foutre de lui et à le ridiculiser, Arthur n'avait jamais pris en compte ces remarques. Au contraire, il niait tout en bloc, se targuant de mieux connaître Alfred que ne le ferait jamais Francis, car c'était bien l'anglais que le petit avait choisi pour devenir sa nation-mère.

Mais maintenant, tous ces avertissements de la part de son meilleur ami/ennemi lui revenaient en pleine face. Toutes ces informations revenaient comme des boomerangs dans l'esprit de l'anglais et lui faisait perdre ses mots. Arthur comprenait mieux pourquoi Francis avait tant insisté pour qu'il aille voir Alfred et s'excuser.

L'anglais se sentait vraiment pitoyable. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps. C'était lui la nation millénaire, et pourtant, à cet instant, l'américain semblait tellement plus adulte et mature que lui. Comment avait-il pu être si aveugle ?

Arthur ne s'attendait pas à se rendre compte d'autant de choses importantes simplement en regardant Alfred, mais c'est pourtant ce qui s'était passé.

Le britannique espérait qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour recoller les morceaux. Si cela durait depuis le temps que Francis lui en parlait, l'affaire s'annonçait compliquée. Mais tout était de sa faute, alors il assumera. Ou du moins, il essaierait d'assumer.

Arthur tenta de calmer son esprit qui tournait à mille à l'heure. L'anglais se força à détendre ses muscles et prit une gorgée de thé pour se remonter le moral. La saveur de ce basique _earl grey darjeeling_ lui remontait un peu le moral. Sentir la boisson chaude couler le long de sa gorge le calma. Il sentit son stress et sa tension redescendre. Le thé était vraiment une boisson prodigieuse.

Il se reconnecta à la réalité. Ce n'était pas agréable, mais il fallait savoir se lancer pour aborder des sujets difficiles.

À la simple vu d'Alfred, son stress connu un nouveau pic. Mais ça allait bien se passer, il allait garder ses objectifs bien en tête et tout allait bien se passer… Ah, auto persuasion quand tu nous tiens ! Mais le temps n'était plus à la fuite, alors Arthur inspira un grand coup et se jeta dans le bain. Quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller.

« Alfred, je-

\- Mec, tes scones sont complètement cramés… C'est immangeable !

\- Je te demande pardon ?! C'est toujours comme ça que je fais mes scones, donc non, ils ne sont pas brûlés ! En plus, tu en raffolais quand tu étais petit ! »

Arthur avait été coupé en plein élan par l'américain, pour se faire insulter sur ses _bloody scones_?! C'était inacceptable ! Il sentit ses pommettes rougir sous l'effet de la remarque du plus jeune. Gêné au possible, il fusilla Alfred du regard.

…Un Alfred mort de rire.

En fait, il s'était foutu de lui ?! C'était pire ! Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer clairement son mécontentement, le blond se justifia :

« Arthur, t'était grave nerveux ! Tu mélangeais ton thé alors que tu n'as mis ni sucre, ni lait ! Il faut te détendre un peu ! Heureusement que je suis un héros et que je l'ai remarqué ! »

Le rire bruyant d'Alfred raisonna dans la pièce, et l'anglais protesta pour la forme. Pour toute personne extérieure à leur sphère d'intimité, on jurerait voir une banale scène familiale. Des disputes légères et sans importances, accompagnée de bonnes doses de joie et de bonne humeur. Une famille normale.

Mais cette vision idyllique, selon Matthew, était malheureusement réservée à tout le monde…sauf à lui. Lui voyait la réalité de cette scène. Il était proche des deux hommes, et il savait décrypter leur comportement. C'est pourquoi le canadien était vraiment impressionné par son frère.

Il arrivait à faire comme si de rien n'était alors qu'il était au plus mal.

Alfred souffrait encore en silence.

Matthew, tout comme son jumeau, avait bien vu la petite crise de panique qu'avait faite Arthur quand il avait observé son ancienne colonie. Et ils avaient également bien vu que l'anglais s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'important. Mais Alfred l'avait stoppé et avait détourné la conversation. Et l'américain l'avait fait d'une façon magistrale, si bien qu'Arthur semblait avoir totalement oublié ce pour quoi il était venu en premier lieu.

Comme quoi, pour détourner l'attention d'un britannique, rien de mieux que de piquer sa fierté !

Et comme Arthur ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel affront, malgré qu'Alfred lui ait expliqué ses raisons, il lui avait répondu par une petite pique agacée. Et de fil en aiguille, les deux hommes avaient entamé une discussion anodine. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien. L'atmosphère devenait même de plus en plus agréable !

À première vue, on parlerait de miracle, mais Matthew savait que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était le fruit des efforts d'Alfred. C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de se retenir de participer à l'échange de banalité qui avait pris place entre les deux hommes.

Premièrement, c'était de sa faute si Alfred était obligé de subir ça alors qu'il n'était pas en état. S'il parlait, la raison de sa venue reviendrait peut-être à Arthur, et ça ruinerait tous les efforts d'Alfred. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.

Et puis deuxièmement, il avait bien trop peu de prestance pour réussir à s'imposer dans une discussion entre ces deux fortes têtes qu'étaient la nation britannique et la nation américaine.

Néanmoins, il s'intéressait quand même à ce que disait Arthur et Alfred.

Certes, c'était parce qu'il s'ennuyait un peu, mais c'était principalement parce que les débats entre ces deux-là n'avaient généralement ni queue ni tête. Et ça faisait rire Matthew. Ça le faisait rire de voir comment ils pouvaient passer du coq-à-l'âne de manière toute à fait naturel à leurs yeux.

Actuellement, il débattait des bienfaits des cacahouètes. Juste avant ça, Alfred et Arthur avait parlé de l'existence possible d'objets volants non identifiés. Comment pouvait-on passer de ce genre de chose pour finir par discuter des bienfaits des cacahouètes ? C'était un mystère aux yeux du monde, hormis pour eux, évidemment.

Mais ce semblant de bonne ambiance ne pouvait, bien sûr, pas durer.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que malgré les apparences, Alfred jouait la comédie, et qu'Arthur n'avait aucunement oublié pourquoi il était venu.

Et au grand malheur de Matthew, il y eut un léger blanc après la discussion sur les fruits à coques. Apparemment, même eux ne savaient pas quel thème aborder après un débat pareil.

Et au plus grand désespoir d'Alfred, Arthur bondit sur l'occasion. On ne dupait pas si facilement la Perfide Albion. Si l'américain était devenu un si grand stratège, c'est parce qu'il avait eu un très bon professeur, en l'occurrence, la nation britannique.

« Alfred, soyons sérieux deux minutes s'il te plaît. »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien. Et pour l'anglais, qui ne dit mot consent.

Arthur effaça donc toutes pensées inutiles sur les arachides et autres UFO de son esprit pour se reconcentrer sur ce qui allait suivre. Il mettait de côté sa mauvaise foi et se prépara à être le plus honnête possible envers celui qu'il avait pendant un temps considéré comme son petit frère.

« Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est pour…te présenter mes excuses par rapport au dernier meeting. Je suis allé trop loin, je le reconnais, et mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. C'est pourquoi je te demande pardon, Alfred et je... »

Arthur avait initialement prévu de parler plus que ça, mais la réaction de l'américain l'en dissuada.

Au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, il avait vu le pétillement de bonheur dans les yeux d'Alfred disparaître au profit d'une étrange lueur. Et comme quand il avait servit le thé, il perdit de nouveau la parole.

Mais à sa surprise, son ancienne colonie ne resta pas muette mais ouvrit la bouche.

Malheureusement les mots qui en sortirent ne furent pas ceux escomptés par l'anglais, loin de là. Car c'est d'une voix froide, sans aucune émotion qu'Alfred s'adressa à lui.

« Qui ?

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Qui t'as dit de venir t'excuser ? Je te connais, et je sais très bien que seul tu n'aurais pas eu cette idée. C'est probablement des restes de ta période Empire. C'est pourquoi je te le demande, qui ? »

Arthur était, pour le dire vulgairement, sur le cul. Il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à ça. Il ne réagit pas dans l'instantané, il avait besoin d'un temps de réflexion. Son cerveau était scindé en deux parts égales.

L'une exprimait de la colère. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ces paroles avaient éveillé en lui ce sentiment. Cette partie lui ordonnait de reprendre le dessus, que ce n'était pas une ancienne colonie qui allait le rabaisser si facilement. C'était la même partie qu'il avait écoutée pendant le dernier meeting...

L'autre lui disait qu'Alfred n'avait pas tort. C'est vrai que seul, il n'y aurait pas pensé, ou alors seulement dans quelques mois, voir quelques années. Cette partie de lui comprenait ce que ressentait l'américain, et elle l'enjoignait à dire la vérité dans une tentative désespérée pour améliorer ses relations avec le blond.

Il écouta cette dernière, et ne céda pas aux sentiments néfastes qui occupaient la moitié de son esprit. Il ne saurait que plus tard s'il avait pris la bonne décision, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

« Je t'avoue que Francis m'a quelque peu mis sur-

\- Francis, évidement… Qui d'autre ? »

Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas les paroles d'Alfred.

Il avait craché sa dernière phrase avec tellement de ressentiments… ça ne lui ressemblait pas. À sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas de désaccord majeur entre la France et les États-Unis pour justifier le ton qu'avait employé le plus jeune. Au contraire, diplomatiquement parlant, ils s'entendaient à merveille…

Arthur prit encore une fois sur lui le fait qu'Alfred lui coupe la parole et lui parle sur ce ton. L'anglais enfouit encore une fois sa mauvaise foi et sa colère, et s'obligea à être honnête, autant pour lui que pour Alfred. Et finalement, il se hasarda à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas que je te blâme pour ce que tu fais, puisque je le fais moi-même, mais je peux savoir ce qui motive de tels ressentiments de ta part pour Francis ? »

Mais il lui fallut attendre un peu avant d'obtenir une réponse.

En effet, Alfred semblait partit dans un fou rire. Mais c'était un fou rire étrange. Il n'y avait pas le moindre amusement dans la voix de l'américain. Cela ressemblait à ces rires qu'on entendait dans les asiles psychiatriques, des rires de désenchantements, des rires tristes, des rires de désespoir… Mais le blond riait quand même à en perdre haleine, et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter.

Entre deux respirations saccadées, Alfred plaça deux petites phrases :

« À ton avis, Arthur ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me motiver ? »

Son rire reprit mais de façon bien moindre cette fois-ci. Et Arthur était trop choqué pour pouvoir faire ou dire quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Son esprit était embrouillé, le britannique avait énormément de mal à organiser ses pensées.

Il ne comprenait pas, et Dieu sait qu'il avait horreur de ne pas comprendre.

De son côté, Alfred observait l'anglais.

Au vu de son air perdu, il savait qu'il en avait bien trop dit. Mais sa nouvelle blessure était bien trop fraîche pour que l'américain arrive à se contrôler si on retournait le couteau dans la plaie. Il était comme un animal blessé, il mordait quiconque s'approchait trop de lui. Dans ces cas-là, Matthew était la seule et unique exception. Son jumeau était la seule personne autorisée à s'approcher de lui.

Alfred avait mal. Et dans un geste que la plupart des gens trouveraient égoïste, il voulait qu'Arthur ait mal aussi. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait plus, être le seul à souffrir. De plus, c'était à cause de l'anglais, si Alfred se sentait si mal ! C'était à cause de lui, qu'il souffrait ! Et c'était pour lui, qu'Alfred souffrait en silence !

Et c'est pourquoi il cracha sa dernière phrase au visage d'Arthur comme le ferait un serpent crachant son venin. Il l'avait fait sans vraiment réfléchir, laissant parler son instinct à sa place.

« Tu ne devrais pas trop te torturer le cerveau avec ça, Arthur. Laisse-tomber… Non attend, j'ai mieux ! Va demander à Francis ! Il devrait savoir, lui ! »

Mais cette dernière phrase avait été de trop. Le ton la façon dont elle était tournée… tout transpirait la moquerie et la méchanceté gratuite. Arthur tolérait pas mal de choses, mais pas qu'on insulte des personnes quand elles ne sont pas là.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait élevé Alfred !

La colère bouillonnait maintenant en lui, et l'anglais n'allait plus être apte à la contenir bien longtemps. Il avait pris sur lui pour être honnête et venir s'excuser de ce qu'il avait dit envers Alfred, mais maintenant, il regrettait presque. Ça allait chauffer.

Alfred voyait la rage s'emparer de son ancien tuteur et actuel amour caché.

Il regrettait un peu, mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était faux. Francis lui avait pris l'amour de sa vie, et il devrait encore lui sourire et le traiter comme un ami ?

Ce serait probablement ce qu'un héros ferait, mais même s'il se vantait d'en être un, Alfred savait que c'était un mensonge.

L'amour était vraiment quelque chose de stupide, qui vous faisait faire des choses encore plus stupides.

D'un certain côté, il avait la nostalgie de ce temps où il niait ses propres sentiments envers Arthur. À cette époque, il ne souffrait pas à ce point. En comparaison, c'était même le paradis par rapport à ce qu'il vivait maintenant !

Il était conscient d'avoir fait volontairement foirer toutes ses chances de réconciliation avec l'anglais. Alfred savait c'était uniquement à cause de lui. Il n'était pas en droit de se plaindre de cet état de fait. L'américain s'était auto-condamné à vivre avec son amour à sens unique. Sa douleur ne partirait pas, mais comme il l'avait si bien dit à Matthew ce matin, il apprendrait à vivre avec. C'était son châtiment. Il souffrirait en silence de voir Arthur heureux dans les bras d'un autre.

Et seul dans son coin, Matthew qui avait observé la scène, sentait la panique l'envahir au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient.

C'était encore pire que ce qui s'était passé au meeting. Il voyait la colère prendre possession de l'anglais, tandis qu'Alfred se décomposait lentement de son côté. Si ça continuait, il allait devoir ramasser son jumeau à la petite cuillère, et là, Matthew était quasiment certain de ne pas réussir à recoller les morceaux.

« Alfred Foster Jones… »

Arthur allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

C'était imminent.

Ça allait être terrible.

Le canadien devait faire quelque chose. Et vite. Il se devait d'agir avant que l'un de ces deux idiots ne bousille vraiment le peu de lien qui leur reste.

Matthew, étant invisible pour la plupart de gens, passait ses réunions à observer les autres nations. Il reconnaissait les signes d'un amour réciproque, ils les avaient vus un bon nombre de fois.

Alfred se confiant à lui, il était sûr de ses sentiments pour l'anglais. Et il était pratiquement sûr qu'Arthur ressentait la même chose pour l'américain. C'est simplement qu'il n'en avait pas encore conscience.

Son frère ne l'avait jamais cru quand il le lui avait dit, et il refusait d'aller faire sa déclaration à l'anglais… Et voilà où ça les avait menés ! Ces deux abrutis finis arrivaient à manipuler tout le monde, ils étaient d'une clairvoyance sans égales, et pourtant, ils étaient tellement aveugles en ce qui concernait leurs propres sentiments !

Matthew était d'une nature pacifique. Il était ouvert d'esprit, prompt au respect d'autrui, gentil, serviable, dévoué à l'environnement... Et si par défaut il préférait régler les conflits par des discussions adultes et sensées, le canadien savait que parfois il fallait être un peu plus… brusque. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'effaçait au profit des autres qu'il se laissait pour autant marcher sur les pieds. C'était simplement qu'il n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention.

Mais là, face à un Arthur remonté à bloc, et à un Alfred semi-dépressif, il savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions que de pousser une bonne gueulante. Ne jamais oublier que le Canada est le pays du hockey et de la crosse ! Les canadiens ne devaient pas être pris pour des enfants de chœur !

C'est pourquoi, pour une fois, Matthew s'imposa, calmant d'un coup les deux autres.

Il valait mieux que se soit lui qui le fasse maintenant, plutôt que de les laisser s'entredéchirer et les réconforter après ! Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment, il agissait simplement. Il sentit une chose proche de l'adrénaline parcourir son corps. C'était inhabituel pour lui, et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire dans les secondes suivantes était tout aussi incompréhensible et inhabituel. Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

« ÇA SUFFIT ! Vous allez vous calmer, et tous les deux ! Arthur, je t'apprécie, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Alfred ! Et ce, pour quelques raisons que ce soit ! Ça fait plusieurs siècles que ton aveuglement m'étonne ! Tu te vantes à qui veut l'entendre que c'est toi qui as élevé Alfred, et pourtant, tu ne vois rien ! À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui peut pousser un homme à mettre sa vie en danger pour en sauver un autre ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse un homme à insulter quelqu'un qu'il apprécie en temps normal ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse un homme à sourire à un autre pour cacher ses faiblesses ? Bon sang, ALFRED T'AIME! Comment ne peux-tu pas remarquer quelque chose d'aussi simple ?! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage ! On te l'a tous dit et redit ! Francis, moi, Écosse et tous les autres ! On se tue à essayer de te faire comprendre que ton ancienne colonie, aka mon frère jumeau, est putain d'amoureux de toi, et ce, depuis PLUSIEURS CENTAINES D'ANNÉES ! Mais monsieur le représentant de l'Angleterre avait trop de fierté et de mauvaise foi pour l'admettre ! Tu ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux sur tes propres sentiments ! Tu te trouvais toujours des excuses aussi stupides qu'improbables pour te défiler ! Je crois qu'il est LARGEMENT temps d'arrêter de fuir et de faire face à la réalité ! Pourquoi tu te refuses constamment le bonheur si c'est pour te plaindre après ? »

La tête de l'anglais valait à cet instant bien plus que son pesant d'or. C'était inestimable.

Mais Matthew n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Sa tirade était loin d'être finie. Il ne s'était attaqué qu'à la moitié du problème. Il respira un bon coup et continua dans la foulée son discours.

Dieu sait qu'il serait incapable de continuer s'il s'arrêtait trop longtemps. Il avait horreur de tenir ce genre de propos, ce n'était absolument pas son genre, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un se salisse les mains pour résoudre cette affaire…

« Et toi Alfred ? Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ? Je sais bien que tu as insulté Francis par jalousie, mais ce n'est pas une RAISON VALABLE ! À ta manière, tu es aussi aveugle qu'Arthur ! Comme quoi, qui se ressemble, s'assemble ! C'est moi qui t'ai fait prendre conscience de tes sentiments, parce que je savais déjà à l'époque qu'ils étaient RÉCIPROQUES ! Mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter ! Tu baves sur Arthur en meeting, et pourtant tu fermes les yeux sur ce qui est évident ? C'est du jamais vu ! Made in USA ! Si seulement tu m'avais écouté, et que tu étais allé te confesser auprès d'Arthur, ça nous aurait évité tout ça ! Mais tu avais PEUR de dire la vérité ! Tu as trop pris l'habitude de mentir pour te protéger ! Tu as simplement peur ! Pourtant, ta devise c'est « Home of the free, land of the brave » ! Quelle blague ! Toi aussi, tu te cachais derrière des JUSTIFICATIONS IDIOTES d'un prétendu amour à sens unique ! À croire que tu aimes souffrir ! Je ne te savais pas masochiste ! Je t'ai toujours soutenu, quoi que tu fasses ! Il n'y a rien qu'à voir ce matin ! C'est moi qui t'ai consolé ! À chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose, j'étais là pour toi ! Je te prêtais mon épaule pour que tu puisses y pleurer ! Mais j'espérais secrètement qu'un jour, TU TE RÉVEILLES ! Normalement, à chaque fois que tu fais face à un problème, tu fais tout pour le surmonter et atteindre ton objectif ! Et je t'admire énormément pour ça ! Mais là, tu n'as PAS UNE SEULE FOIS CHERCHÉ À LE FAIRE ! Tu t'es laissé abattre ! C'est pathétique ! Mon frère, mon jumeau, Alfred F. Jones n'est pas ce genre de personne faible ! Alors, pour l'amour de Dieu, Alfred, RESSAISIS-TOI et va enfin te déclarer à Arthur ! Crois-moi, il n'attend que ça ! »

Son souffle se faisait de plus en plus rare, Matthew n'était vraiment pas habitué à tout ça. Et pour être sûr que ses efforts, que son discours ne tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un, ou plutôt de deux sourds, il décida de bien river le clou.

« Je vous en prie, arrêtez de vous mentir à vous-mêmes, et l'un à l'autre ! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi de voir les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie être triste car ils sont assez stupides pour ne pas se mettre ensemble alors qu'ils sont raides dingues l'un de l'autre ? S'il vous plaît, arrêtez l'effusion de sang, on a déjà tous trop soufferts… »

Maintenant que son discours était fini, Matthew rougissait à vitesse grand V. Son teint pouvait facilement concurrencer le rouge des tomates d'Antonio.

Mais… qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Il ne se reconnaissait même pas dans ses propres gestes !

Et il fallait croire qu'Arthur et Alfred non plus. Son frère lui offrait une magnifique tête de merlan frit, et l'anglais… Matthew n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ça.

Où avait-il trouvé le courage de prononcer une tirade pareille ? Il se le demandait encore… Et puis, d'où lui était venue cette idée saugrenue ? Ça aussi, il se le demandait…

Les yeux des deux autres blonds étaient fixés sur lui, et ça n'arrangeait rien à son malaise. Oh ! Seigneur, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas allé trop loin…

Dire qu'Alfred et Arthur avait été surpris, était le plus gros euphémisme ayant jamais existé. De toutes leurs années d'existence et de vie commune, jamais Matthew n'avait réagi comme ça.

…

Rien que quand ils y pensaient, c'était incroyable.

Ils n'avaient jamais _imaginé_ que Matthew agirait comme ça un jour ! La raison qui avait poussé le canadien à arriver à de telles extrémités devait être véritablement exceptionnelle…

Et cette raison, c'était…eux.

Même s'il ne le savait pas encore, les mots de Canada avaient fait mouche auprès de ses interlocuteurs. Ils avaient agi comme un déclic pour les deux hommes.

Et entre Arthur et Alfred, ce fut l'américain qui reprit ses esprits en premier.

Enfin, rependre ses esprits était un grand mot. Il était plus exact de dire qu'Alfred recommençait à bouger, contrairement à Arthur qui semblait aussi vivant qu'un bloc de pierre.

Matthew se renfonça sur le canapé. Il ne pourrait plus jamais les regarder en face… Il fallait qu'il trouve des moyens détournés pour ne plus les croiser pendant quelques années, histoire que tout ça se tasse un peu. Il lui faudrait aussi esquiver les meetings dans un premier temps… Et puis il y avait son frère aussi ! Ils étaient toujours ensemble, connaissant Alfred, il ne le laisserait pas faire. L'américain avait horreur d'être ignoré… La tâche s'annonçait herculéenne…

Il jeta un regard aux deux autres nations. L'américain essayait en vain de garder la bouche fermée, mais sa mâchoire se rouvrait sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. On aurait juré voir un poisson hors de l'eau.

Par contre, du côté d'Arthur, il y avait du progrès ! Le britannique avait lui aussi recommencer à bouger. En effet, ses doigts étaient pris de spasmes. Ils semblaient avoir une volonté propre, et on dirait presque qu'ils recherchaient la présence d'une tasse... C'était plus involontaire qu'autre chose, mais c'était déjà ça…

Le seul point commun qu'avaient les deux blonds été qu'ils avaient les yeux dans le vague. Ils fixaient Matthew sans véritablement le faire. Ils étaient encore sous le choc. En même temps, le canadien compatissait, il n'avait vraiment pas été tendre… Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire tout ça, et avec autant d'aplomb !...

Mais malgré ça, Matthew s'en voulait sans vraiment sans vouloir.

D'un côté, il regrettait de leur avoir balancé leurs quatre vérités si brutalement. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient fait leur déclaration par procuration. Ça n'aurait pas dû être le rôle de Matthew…

Mais d'un autre côté, les deux hommes avaient un esprit tellement obtus qu'il aurait fallu attendre encore longtemps avant que l'un d'eux ne décide à faire le premier pas. Mais maintenant, vu que Matthew leur avait tout dit, les choses devraient logiquement prendre une tournure un peu plus rapide. Enfin, avec ces deux énergumènes, tout était encore possible.

Mais les incertitudes de Matthew fut écourté par un certain blond, binoclard aux yeux bleus et représentant des États-Unis à ses heures perdues.

En effet, Alfred avait, semble-t-il, repris un contrôle total sur lui-même. On pouvait considérer cela comme un exploit à part entière, car ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se prenait des remontrances surprises et explosives du Canada.

Mais, la rareté de l'événement ne le rendait que plus exceptionnel et précieux. Car, Alfred avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses en écoutant son frère. Matthew avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux une fois de plus. Il était bien la seule personne au monde à pouvoir réussir la prouesse de pouvoir engueuler, remettre à leur place et faire comprendre un nombre incalculable de choses importantes à Arthur et Alfred. Et ce, sans encourir le moindre risque, bien évidemment.

Tout ça pour dire, que l'américain avait de nouveau les idées claires, et que cette fois, il comptait bien mettre les conseils de son cadet à exécution.

C'est-à-dire, qu'aujourd'hui, il allait se déclarer à l'anglais. Certes, Matthew lui avait déjà clairement dit qu'Alfred l'aimait, mais lui ne lui avait pas encore dit de vive voix.

Bon, la question qui était maintenant était de savoir comment s'y prendre.

…

Ah, c'était horrible ! Il se sentait comme une adolescente prépubère devant Twilight qui ne savait pas encore qui Bella allait choisir entre Edward et Jacob ! Une magnifique métaphore pour dire qu'il était perdu et qu'il ne savait pas dans quel camp se ranger !

D'un côté, Alfred voulait paraître cool. Mais qui dit paraître cool, dit paraître détaché. Or, il voulait quand même qu'Arthur ressente l'étendue de ses sentiments pour lui… Cruel dilemme.

Comment agir ? Que dire ? Devait-il l'embrasser après sa déclaration ou non ? Tout un tas de questions aussi inutiles que superflues qui lui encombraient l'esprit.

C'est alors que dans un geste non-calculé, il leva les yeux vers Arthur en quête d'une réponse sur l'attitude à adopter. Mais ce qu'il trouva s'avéra bien mieux que tout ce qu'il aura pu imaginer.

Car quand il avait tourné la tête pour lui faire face, il s'était retrouvé happé par deux orbes d'un vert pur et magnifique. Ce regard aussi profond que les plus sublimes forêts l'avait captivé. Arthur l'avait ensorcelé, et de la plus belle façon qui soit. Dans ses yeux, Alfred put lire l'espérance, la certitude, la passion, l'envie ou encore la luxure.

Mais l'élément le plus important, la chose essentielle qu'il put voir n'était autre que _l'amour._

Quand il l'avait vu, _il avait su_.

Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas, même quand ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux étaient subjugués.

Ils étaient collés, ils étaient ensemble. D'un geste sûr, Alfred passa son bras autour de la taille fine d'Arthur pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui. En écho aux actes de l'américain, le blond se mit à califourchon sur Alfred.

Ce qu'il se passait en ce moment entre eux était véritablement extraordinaire. C'était puissant. Incomparable. Unique. Indescriptible.

D'un mouvement conjoint, leurs fronts se touchèrent, mais leurs yeux ne se fermèrent pas pour autant.

À cet instant, Alfred comme Arthur se déclaraient à l'autre. Et c'est naturellement que leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer. Le contact était, et restait chaste. Par ce geste symbolique, il se transmettait leurs sentiments avec bien plus de force que s'ils ne les avaient traduits en mots.

Ils étaient en osmose totale. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient, leurs chaleurs se mélangeaient, leurs sentiments communiaient. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leurs longues existences, ils sentaient la plénitude les envahir.

Ils se sentaient unis.

Ils se sentaient aimés.

Ils se sentaient eux-mêmes.

Ils se sentaient _complets_.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se quittèrent, ils reprirent leur contact visuel. Alfred avait un sourire qu'on ne lui avait jamais vu. Il était tellement grand, tellement impressionnant ! Tout chez lui transpirait le bonheur.

De son côté, Arthur était dans le même état. L'anglais irradiait la joie et l'amour. Il irradiait, _littéralement_. Une aura constituée d'une multitude de petites paillettes dorées émanait de lui. Matthew avait toujours été sceptique concernant les pouvoirs magiques d'Arthur, mais cette aura… rien ne pouvait l'expliquer.

Heureusement, cela ne sembla pas les rebuter. Le canadien n'était même pas sûr qu'ils s'en soient rendu compte. Les deux nations avaient probablement aussi oublié sa présence. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, et rien au monde ne pourrait les en soustraire.

C'est pourquoi, Matthew décida de quitter discrètement la maison. Alfred et Arthur n'avaient plus besoin de lui à présent.

Il récupéra silencieusement son manteau et leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil. À ce moment-là, il sentit un sentiment de fierté poindre en lui.

Sur le coup, Matthew avait peut-être eu peur d'aller trop loin en leur disant clairement ce qu'il pensait, mais quand il voyait le résultat… il n'y avait pas d'autres sentiments que la fierté qui prenait place dans son cœur. C'est heureux pour eux, et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres qu'il quitta la maison de son frère.

Finalement, il n'aurait pas besoin de les éviter…

Mais même s'il avait pris ses précautions pour fermer la lourde porte le plus doucement possible, le bruit alerta quelque peu Arthur. Ce dernier remarqua la disparition de Matthew et en déduisit que c'était lui qui était parti. Rassuré, il contempla de nouveau le visage d'Alfred.

« Il faudra qu'on pense à remercier Matthew…

\- Yeah… On a vraiment été si idiots ?

\- Il faut croire. »

L'américain ria de leur propre stupidité. Et son rire entraîna irrémédiablement celui d'Arthur.

Pour être idiots, ça, ils l'avaient été ! Aucun doute là-dessus ! Les deux hommes se demandaient encore comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas voir l'évidence. Heureusement pour eux, il avait une personne qui avait veillé sur eux, et qui leur avait ouvert les yeux. Ils n'imaginaient pas ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux si Matthew n'avait pas été là.

Dans un geste possessif, Alfred usa de sa force pour caler Arthur toujours un peu plus proche de lui. Il cacha sa tête dans son cou et huma son odeur. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu rêver de ce moment ! Mais la réalité était bien mieux que n'importe quel rêve. C'est pourquoi il approcha lentement, sensuellement, sa bouche près de l'oreille d'Arthur et qu'il lui murmura :

« Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime aussi. »

Sous ses douces paroles, ils s'unirent un peu plus, à même le canapé. Il ne pouvait plus attendre pour enfin ne faire qu'un. Ce fut l'extase des sens. Tout était trop, mais ce n'était jamais assez. En un mot, c'était parfait.

L'avenir était peut-être incertain, mais une chose était sûre, ils avaient chacun trouver une constante dans leur vie.

* * *

 **Voilà, cet OS est enfin fini ! La fin est complètement guimauve, je l'avoue, mais je n'avais pas d'autre idée ! J'espère que les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC (surtout Matthew…). J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps, mais je ne suis pas sûr de moi… Mais bon, dans l'ensemble je suis satisfaite de ce que j'ai produit. Donc, j'espère que cela vous aura plu aussi.**

 **Une petite review est toujours appréciée, c'est notre récompense en tant qu'auteur. Alors, s'il vous plait, laissez quelques mots, bons comme mauvais !**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à une prochaine fois ~**


End file.
